Man at Seventy
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Original version written on New Year's. Just a oneshot I thought you'd all enjoy. Chuckie Finster spends some family time with his children during this new year. Just thought this would be fun to see Chuckie's mom alive. Note that the day is not the same as today, so I thought I'd change things around. Please read and review.
Note: I was going through my original stories I've written and thought I'd make this into a fanfiction version of it. It's fun to play pretend while writing characters that are involved with old age sometimes, but this one should be fun, so feel free to read and review.

A man at seventy – one, with red hair and hazel eyes looked around him. His birthplace, which happened to be in Baker, Kansas, watched the snow come down hard. He is a widower, and had five children stay for the holidays, and when things calm down, his children would be going their separate ways.

Chuckie Finster was his name. He's been living on his own after his wife, Diane passed away due to breast cancer about five years earlier. Even his parents Charles and Louise were also gone. He then looked at his children. His oldest, Janice is only forty – seven while his four other children, Johnny (thirty – nine), Danny (thirty – seven), Kelly (thirty – nine) and Sam (also thirty – nine) looked at him.

Johnny, Kelly, and Sam are triplets since they're all the same age. He loved every one of them in their own way. All of his children were all widowed and widowers and had no children.

"Why are you looking at the snow for, Dad?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. Somehow it reminds me of my younger years as a teenager and I loved playing in the snow with the neighborhood. Now that I'm an old man, I really can't play in the snow much anymore."

What Chuckie just told them was true. He enjoyed being outdoors with his neighbors at the time, sleigh riding, screaming, yelling and clapping.

"Dad, you're not that old. No matter how old you are, we'll always be here for you," Janice reassured him.

"Thank you, Janice. That's about the nicest thing I've heard in a while."

What Chuckie just said was true. He loved it when he children tell him things such as this. Chuckie gave his sons and daughters a group hug. It isn't very often they hug like this. Snow came down even harder as he hugged his family. He used to have two older sisters while growing up, but they died when he left for college, so he has been feeling lonely. At least his children were still around, and that made Chuckie really happy.

"I love family hugs like this," Johnny said once everyone separated from the hug.

"I couldn't argue there," Janice said.

Only Johnny, Danny, and Kelly looked like him except for Sam and Janice. Both of them looked like Diane. Sam and Janice had his hazel eyes and had Diane's light black hair. Kelly was wearing her red hair in a few braids. Even though braids could be childish at times, Kelly still looked lovely in braids at her age. Chuckie decided to tell Kelly that.

"Kelly, you look lovely in those braids today."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Even though his daughters were too old to call him Daddy, but it isn't often Kelly and Janice called him that. It isn't very often Kelly and Janice wore dresses, but earlier that Tuesday, the two sisters decided to wear dresses for New Year's Day. Today Kelly was wearing a white, green and blue dress that looked new. Chuckie noticed it and told Kelly that.

"It's a pretty dress, Kelly. Did you buy the dress?"

"No, I didn't buy it. I made it. I thought it was time I try making my own clothes. I do understand that making your clothes takes a lot of patience and effort."

"I think you did a nice job, Sis," Sam told her.

"Thank you, Sam."

Kelly and Janice saw Sam really did mean what he told his sister. She even had laces as well.

"How long did it take you to make this dress?" Janice asked.

"About almost five months," Kelly answered.

"Maybe you can show me sometime and maybe I could try to make something like that."

"Let's get together in a few months or so and I can show you the basics."

"Done deal."

At least his daughters seemed to like the idea of trying something new – make their own clothes.

Chuckie drifted away from this family conversation to a time when he was a teenager and enjoying the December snow.

 _Flashback:_

 _At fourteen years of age, Chuckie Finster had finished putting his winter clothes on. Louise did help him zip up his jacket and help out with the boots as well. Even Louise and his father had winter clothes on. Chuckie inherited Louise's hazel eyes and Charles's red hair, so there was a mix of both Louise and Charles. Louise had a heavy shirt that was black and tan with buttons. She also wore glasses and along with dark red pants._

 _Charles wasn't around, so he was fixing the plumbing as good as he could. Once Louise finished helping him put his left foot in the boots, he wanted to tie the boots himself, and Louise didn't care much. Once Chuckie finished tying his boots, he next put on his gloves, hat and earmuffs as well._

 _"I will come when I'm ready, Mom."_

 _"There's no hurry, Chuckie. Enjoy the snow."_

 _"I will."_

 _Once he said that, Bobby opened and slammed the door behind him. Once again, Louise saw the snow continued to come down. It was about seven inches of snow._

 _The neighborhood kids were already waiting for him to join them. Today he was one of the oldest in the group. Louise decided to make some hot chocolate for Chuckie and the neighbors when they came in from the cold. She wasn't sure if the kids would want to come in with Chuckie and have a nice and warm drink or go back to their own houses._

 _For a while longer, Louise stayed by the window and watched her son enjoy playing in the snow. Then she left the window once the furnace came on to warm up the house. Charles still was in the house, but not having much luck on fixing the plumbing job._

 _Chuckie stayed outside for another fifteen minutes. He was finishing building a third snowman and saw the other kids were getting tired and cold. Besides, their mothers were waiting to pick them up. Next time it would be his turn to go to one of their houses and play in the front yard._

 _Chuckie walked in the house once the furnace turned off._

 _"Hi, Mom."_

 _"Hello, Chuckie. I saw you out there. You looked like you were having fun."_

 _"I sure did."_

 _"Aren't the other kids coming in to have some hot chocolate?"_

 _"Not today. Their mothers already stopped by a little bit ago."_

 _End Flashback_

That was all Chuckie remembered. His own children didn't pay much attention that he had something else on his mind. Once he stopped thinking about that cold and fun day, Chuckie heard a car from his house drive away. He walked over to the front window and saw that Danny, Kelly and Janice leaving the house.

Chuckie saw Johnny and Sam were still in the living room with him.

"Where are they going?"

"Danny offered to give Janice and Kelly a ride to meet a couple of friends. Danny said he'll be back soon," Johnny answered.

"Okay. You and Sam can run along and find something you both want to do.'

"Okay, Dad. We'll see you later," Sam said.

Chuckie understood now why Danny was driving his sisters to the movie theater. It was still snowing outside, and Kelly and Janice didn't like driving in the snow, and he didn't blame his daughters. About fifteen or so minutes later, Chuckie saw Danny, Janice and Kelly return.

"I see you didn't go to the movies," Chuckie said once the three of them greeted him as Danny slammed the door.

"No, we didn't, Dad. The others were having car trouble, so we thought it was best we pass and we will try and do it some other time," Janice replied.

"And we didn't want to risk our lives either, Dad. Now you could see why I did the driving."

Chuckie nodded and thanked Danny for doing a good job driving, even if it meant for a short while.

A few days later, Janice, Sam, Johnny, Danny and Kelly left for the airport and return to their own places. Once Chuckie made sure they were all safe getting on the plane. A few minutes later, Chuckie drove back to his house as he thought it was nice having family time.


End file.
